


Just Ask Again

by AquosEvolved, Man_Without_A_Plan



Series: In Another Time and Place [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blackmail, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Gen, Mild Language, Some Humor, Twin Corrin AU, Twin Corrins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquosEvolved/pseuds/AquosEvolved, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Man_Without_A_Plan/pseuds/Man_Without_A_Plan
Summary: He's done it once before, and he can do it again.





	Just Ask Again

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot concentrate on what I said I'd do. I'm supposed to be writing my summer fics, but instead I'm working on the High School Twin Corrin AU universe I kind of created with AquosEvolved. I already have another story for this universe drafted because of course I do. At least that one is another Azurrin story.  
> -MWAP
> 
> The number of ongoing drafts you have multiplying rapidly over a very short period of time. That's what I call "Author's Insanity" and I could easily be pinned as responsible for M's Author's Insanity and I'm not even remotely sorry. He can consider it payback for roping me into this AU in the first place.  
> -AE

     "Gods, Corrin, you're hopeless."

 

     Corrin had been having a good day. School was more than tolerable thanks to the rally and general lack of tests, he completed all of his homework early thanks to Study Hall (an extreme rarity, especially considering it was Friday), had a lovely extended after-school date with his girlfriend, and got to relax for the past hour or so with the setting sun blazing against the back of his head while reading in the family room. He didn't think anything could drag down the beginning of his weekend.

 

     Then his uptight younger twin decided to waltz in and get all up in his business.

 

     "Kamui, it's not that big of a deal."

 

     The middle Hydrain child, who was standing in such a way as to box Corrin in at his corner of the couch, leaned forward to put further pressure on her twin. "This is dumb, Cornhead." Kamui then gestured to his phone charging on the coffee table. "Suck it up, pick up your phone, and call her."

 

     "You're not the boss of me," Corrin asserted. He went back to his novel. "This is my 'problem' and my relationship, and I'll deal with it."

 

     Kamui yanked the book out of his grasp and casually tossed it behind her. "You're my brother and Azura's one of my best friends. This is my problem, too."

 

     Corrin sat up and out from his reclined position to grab a blanket, deciding to hide under it. "Go away. I just want to relax." His makeshift barrier quickly got snatched away just like his book. 

 

     Before the twins could continue arguing, a familiar voice resounded from around the corner. "Hey, Kamui! Hey, Corrin!"

 

     The twins turned to their younger sister and greeted her in unison. "Hey, Lilith."

 

     Lilith, realizing something was up, shot Corrin an incredulous look. "Kamui, what's up with Corncob?"

 

     "He's trying to work up the courage to ask Azura to the senior dance."

 

     "...but haven't they been dating since sophomore year?"

 

     "Yes," Kamui stated bluntly. She then made a show of her exasperation by throwing up her hands and rolling her eyes.

  

     Lilith blinked and tilted her head in confusion. "Then what's the problem here?"

 

     "You know how he dances like flailing marionette? He doesn't want to embarrass Azura on the dance floor."

 

     Corrin's youngest sister turned back to him, though this time she sported a dull stare. "Really? That's stupid. Azura's already dating you, so she clearly has no shame."

 

     All Corrin could bring himself to respond with was a defensive "Hey!"

 

     Lilith snickered. "Either way, you should still take Azura to the dance. You can still have a fun time without failing to dance."

 

     "B-but," Corrin blurted as he turned his head away, "I, well, um..."

 

     Lilith, done with Corrin's stalling, snatched up his phone and started tapping to get to his contacts list. 

 

     "Wait," Corrin shrieked, "what are you doing?!?"

 

     Lilith, without removing her focus from her task, flashed a smug grin. "Saving your love life, Corncob."

 

     Corrin lunged at his youngest sister to retrieve his property and save his dignity, but proceeded to get slammed back into the couch by his twin. Kamui easily overpowered her brother after a brief struggle thanks to her surprise attack and position, quickly pinning Corrin to the cushion on his chest.

 

     "Kamui, let me go!"

 

     "No," she grunted. "I'm helping Lilith help you. Whether you like it or not."

      

     "Ugh," Lilith groaned, drawing her siblings' attention back to her, "I can't find Azura in here and your contacts list is super long. There's like 70 people in here."

 

     "She's probably under a pet name," Kamui said. "Look for 'Zuzu'."

 

     Corrin would have protested there if he didn't have his face stuffed into the cushion. He let out some muffled shouts instead.

 

     With great effort, Corrin eventually rotated his head to face Lilith. "You can't do this!"

 

     Lilith strolled up next to Corrin and squatted down. "We're not going to do anything." She then presented the phone to her distressed brother. "You are."

 

     "Well, you can't make me do this!"

 

     A sly smile crept up Lilith's face as she went to ruffle her brother's white hair. "If you don't, we'll tell her about Fangsy," she threatened.

 

     Corrin felt his heart skip a beat and he laughed nervously. "W-what are you talking about?"

 

     "We know you still sleep with that old stuffed dragon Mom got for you," Kamui stated matter-of-factly as she dug her elbow into Corrin's back.

 

     "You wouldn't  _dare_."

 

     Lilith laughed. "We would dare and we're going to. Now suck it up and ask her to the dance!" She then tapped the call button (making sure the speaker was on) and laid the device next to Corrin's head. While the phone was ringing, a head of fluffy, golden fur passed by the couch and Corrin's eyes lit up with hope.

 

     "Yato! Yato, help! C'mere, boy! Papa needs your help," Corrin called to the cat in between short whistles and kissy sounds. Yato looked his master right in the eye before he resumed his walk past the couch to brush his face against Lilith's leg. "You little traitor!"

 

      _"Hey, sweetie!"_ Azura's voice called up from the receiver of Corrin's phone and he damn near screamed.

 

     Lilith giggled and scooped the purring cat into her arms to hold him against her chest. "Good luck." She whispered before she carried the cat out of the room. Yato meowed on the way out, as if also wishing Corrin luck.

 

     "H-hey Zuzu," Corrin stuttered," I j-just wanted to check up on you." He let out a stifled groan as Kamui dug more of her weight onto his back.

 

     There was a pause from Azura's end. _"Corrin, are you alright? You sound like you're in pain."_

 

     "I-I'm fine, Zuzu. I just finished working out and I'm a bit sore."

 

     "Just ask already," Kamui aggressively whispered.

 

     "I'm gonna, just - ow! - gimme a sec!" Corrin hissed back.

 

     Corrin inhaled deeply, held his breath for a good 5 seconds, and exhaled audibly. "Azura, you know the senior dance that was announced today?"

 

      _"As if you even need to ask!"_ Azura let out a bubbly giggle. _"Of course I'll go with you, Corrin! I know you're self-conscious about your dancing skills, so I'll give you some lessons."_

 

     Corrin just knew he was blushing furiously, and was extremely grateful that his girlfriend couldn't see him. Kamui, meanwhile, was barely containing a hyena's worth of laughter and let out some giggles.

 

    _"Also, tell Kamui I don't appreciate her roughing you up. She has Silas for that."_

 

     Now it was Corrin's turn to laugh, though, unlike his reddening sister, he didn't bother trying to keep himself silent. Kamui scrambled to stand up and release her older brother out of embarrassment, allowing Corrin to roll off the couch during his fit.

 

     Corrin calmed himself and grabbed his phone, turning it off of speaker mode and putting it to his head.

 

     "I will, sweetie. Love you." After exchanging several smooches and hearing his girlfriend say goodbye, Corrin hung up and pocketed his phone.  

 

     Kamui coughed and recomposed herself. "There, was that so hard, Cornhead?"

 

     "No, not really." Corrin chuckled as he sat back on the couch and rubbed his back, "You guys were right. Though I'm with Azura on the unnecessary roughhousing; that really hurt, ya know."

 

     "Don't whine. You'll thank me in 5 years when you're waiting by alter and see her walking down the aisle." Kamui started to walk off. "Besides, this'll make for a hilarious story to tell at your wedding reception."

 

     Corrin grabbed the closest pillow and threw it at his younger twin, though he only hit drywall as she dashed around the corner and up the stairs.

 

     The young man sighed and went to retrieve his book. He stopped midway, however, as an idea popped into his head. He pulled his phone back out and redialed Azura's number.

 

     "Hey, sweetie, it's me again. You doing anything for the rest of the night? I thought maybe we could get a head start on those dance lessons."

**Author's Note:**

> My previous fics were written from beginning to end before the final editing sweeps, but for this I actually wrote the events out-of-order. Just a bit of trivia for you all.
> 
> I also tried to be a bit more meaty with my writing since I know I can be a bit bare-bones. Hopefully that worked out well.
> 
> Aquos has another story idea for this universe (which I'm forcing him to finish when he's not doing Silver Scale as part of my extended revenge scheme), but don't expect it for a while.  
> -MWAP
> 
> Don't wait up. It's gonna be a looong time.  
> -AE


End file.
